


Nothing Gets by Children

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute Kids, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Embarrassment, Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Meddling Kids, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron and Eclipse enjoy breakfast with their children.





	

 

Megatron watched his daughter bounce happily in her seat while her twin brother played with his new knight toy.  Primus, it was like children had no stoppage of energy.  They eagerly ran and skipped around and were always chatting about something when they all came together to eat breakfast.

 

Though today was not a good morning for being ready and awake once the sun came up.

 

Turning his head to the yawn next to him, Megatron watched as his wife lowered her hand from her mouth to reach for her tea.  She looked exhausted, even after sleeping through most of last night.

 

It wasn't surprising.  Yesterday was a court session and those were always draining on Eclipse.  Even though he was also mentally exhausted from it, always by his wife's side should she need his hand or a kiss, he had no right to complain.  His beloved Queen had opened her arms to the court to accept their loyalty and love and like always, he had to carry her tired self to the bath before he brought her to bed.

 

"Eclipse?" He whispered, "Are you feeling alright?"

 

Eclipse seemed to blink out of her tiredness before she turned to him.  She shook her head softly.  "No, no.  I'm fine."

 

"Are you sure?  I can ask Shockwave to reschedule our meeting with those representatives-"

 

"I'll be ready by then.  I'll just take it easy before the meeting."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, Megatron, I-"

 

"Mommy?  Daddy?"

 

Both turned to Kowave, who had stopped bouncing excitedly for breakfast to come to look at them with concern.

 

"Yes, Kowave?"

 

"...Is Mommy okay?"

 

This startled both Megatron and Eclipse.  "I-I'm sorry, sweetie, what was that?" Eclipse asked.

 

"Are you okay Mommy?  You don't look good."

 

"I'm fine, sweetie.  I just had a long day yesterday."

 

"You mean the court?"

 

Both of them froze.  Shit, why did they have to mention that?  They had only told them it was a boring meeting for adults, but that didn't stop them from asking about it.

 

"...Yes, Kowave.  Mommy was just very tired after the meeting."

 

"Why is only Mommy so tired after the court?"

 

"Kowave, this one just took a little longer than usual."

 

"Is that why you carry Mommy to bed after the court is over?"

 

That startled Megatron as he turned to Drillbit, who was now looking at them.  "I... carry Mommy?"

 

"Uh huh.  I forgot my toy, so I went to go get it from the study and I saw you carrying Mommy back from the court."

 

Damn it, why couldn't their nannies keep them in their rooms at bedtime?

 

"Your... mother was just very tired that meeting, so I was being kind and letting her sleep in my arms.  It was no different than when I carry you two to bed when you fall asleep studying."

 

"But then why was Mommy naked?"

 

Eclipse nearly spat out her tea while Megatron had to stop himself from knocking over his own glass.  "I-Ah-What?"

 

"I saw Mommy wearing her blue robe," Drillbit nonchalantly said as he played with his toy and spoon, "She only wears it when she's naked."

 

"...That-"

 

"I-I had a nasty accident and my dress- I couldn't wear it anymore." Eclipse jumped in, blushing profusely.

 

"What kind of accident?" Kowave asked.

 

"Umm... j-just some wine..."

 

"That's enough for now," Megatron was so glad to be able to interrupt and stop this with a valid excuse.  "Breakfast is here."

 

With food presented in front of them, the twins quickly began to wolf down breakfast.  They would have been scolded for eating so fast, but Megatron was just glad for the banter to be over.  He needed to do something more about the security of the court sessions if his little son could figure things out so quickly.

 

"But Mommy, why were you drinking wine at night?  You never drink wine at night."

 

Megatron could feel a headache growing.  Oh, this was going to be a long morning.

 

END


End file.
